


Everlasting Rose

by chickyhannah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bashing!, Creature Fic, I am finally putting this up on my ao3, M/M, On Hiatus, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romantic Soulmates, Severitus, So sorry for plot inconsistency and spelling/grammar errors, currently being edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickyhannah/pseuds/chickyhannah
Summary: The day Harry Returns to Hogwarts He gets a Letter from an unknown Sender. Inside is a rose that is very rare and only blooms once every 1000 years. To give someone this rose literally means "Utter Devotion." Who Gave Harry This Rose? Contains Severitus. Disclaimer: I don't own the universe or characters, but the story itself is mine.





	1. New Discoveries

Everlasting Rose  
A/N: Hey Guys! so i posted this on fanfiction as well as here under the same username :) I edited it for here because my writing is better in later chapters then it was when i first wrote this XD

Chapter 1

Harry woke up to a strange tingling and a feeling of discomfort in his back. It was the morning of his 17th Birthday. He moved lethargically out of bed and went to look in the mirror. What he saw made him gasp in shock. Coming from his back were a pair of beautiful black wings. His eyes had changed from green to red, his skin was Smooth and his hair was no longer looked closer at his face and noticed his cheekbones were higher and more prominent. He reached back and touched his wings. They were soft and touching them felt comforting.

he sighed at yet another thing that was different about himself. He needed answers.

He ran downstairs so fast he missed the last stair and when he caught himself he noticed Dumbledore and Snape watching him from the sitting room. Dumbledore motioned to the opposite couch and asked Harry to sit down. Harry Sat down on the couch and looked at Dumbledore expectantly. One thing he had learnt over the years was that trying to figure out Dumbledore's way of thinking was utterly pointless. After a moment Dumbledore started speaking:

"Harry my boy, I am sure you're wondering about your recent changes. Your mother wrote you a letter before she died and told me to give it to you when you turned 17. It will explain everything." Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and began to read:

"My Dearest Son, Happy Birthday. I'm sure you are confused and you have every right to be. The truth is that James is not your biological father. I loved him but it was more like a brother then a significant other. Don't be mistaken though, He loved you like you were his own. However my love for your real father was powerful and strong. Had he not been taken by the dark arts we most likely would have married. Your real father is a devil which is why you have become different now that you have come of age. You have inherited his creature blood. He is handsome and kind although quite stubborn and hot tempered. Your fathers name is Severus Snape."

Harry looked up feeling dazed. He didn't know what to think. After the war he had stopped hating Snape but he didn't particularly like him either. Right now Snape looked like he was stuck between feeling hurt and being lied to and shocked that he had a son. It was clear that Snape had not known any of this before now. Dumbledore noticed that Harry had stopped reading and stood up.

"Ill let you two talk "

He then left, leaving Harry and Snape alone in silence. After what seemed like hours, Harry Spoke:

"What are we going to do?"

Snape looked up from staring at his hands.

"I don't know .all of a sudden I have a son. All these years I hated you because you were James son, but that was all a lie." Snape ran a frusterated hand through his hair.

Harry could understand the feeling.

After a pause Snape spoke again.

"I suppose if you wanted you could join me in spinners end for the summer if you are inclined to try and figure all of this out"

Harry nodded.

Snape looked surprised as though he was expecting a negitive response but quickly covered it up.

"I'd like to leave soon so hurry up and get whatever you need from upstairs."

Harry nodded again and ran up the stairs, passing dumbledore on the way. He grabbed everything needed such as his cloak and his wand and made it back downstairs in record time.

He found Snape waiting downstairs next to dumbledore, who he seemed to have informed of the turn of events.

Snape silently offered his arm out to him as he reached the bottom of the stairs which Harry grabbed and after an instant of discomfort he found himself standing outside a house covered in moss and overgrown plants. Snape led the way inside and Harry was surprised to find out that it looked like a regular muggle house. He didn't know why but he had been expecting the house to be fancier. Snape led Harry to the sitting room and sat them down.

"Do you have any questions for me before i beginning brewing the healing potions i am required to make?" asked Snape.

"I have wings" Harry stated rather obviously.

He knew it was stupid but it was the only thing that came to mind. The corners of Snapes mouth twitched upwards.

"Yes you do. As a devil you have wings which are used for flight. They are retractable though. Just focus your mind on the and try to move them like you would your fingers." replied Snape.

Harry focused on his wings and tried to move the muscles that he had never used before. His wings folded into his back and Harry leaned back into the couch in relief.

"What about my eyes." He asked.

"They should return to their normal color in about a week and after that they should only turn red when you are feeling strong sensations or feelings such as Pain, pleasure, Anger, and Fear" Answered Snape. "You also have enhanced speed and strength. You will also have a mate. Your mate will coincide with your preferences and trust me when i say that you will know when you meet them.

Harry tried hard to digest the information but it was hard to take everything in.

"Can..we try and make this work? I've never really had a family before besides Remus and Sirius before he died, but not a REAL family. With blood." Harry Asked Shyly

Snape said nothing but pulled Harry into a hug. Harry couldn't stop the tears from falling as he held on to the father he never knew he had. He couldn't believe that he finally had a living family member. Finally. Snape ended the hug.

After an awkward moment he got up and left the room presumably to start the potions he needed to complete, leaving Harry to find his room on his own, which wasen't too hard as after a few minutes he found an open door and after peering inside noticed his trunk on the floor.

He walked in and Shut the door. he looked around the room before lying on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and thought to himself

'How the hell am I suppose to deal with all this!? I have wings, a mate, and Snape is my father!? How is my sanity going to survive all of this!?'

He decided that he would deal with it tomorrow and fell into a heavy sleep.


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

Everlasting Rose

A/N: This chapter is the chapter where Harry goes to back to Hogwarts and such. This story will contain Ron and Hermione bashing eventually so if you don't like that im sorry but im excited to write the scenes between Draco and Harry. Also Hedwig didn't die in the final battle in my story because I always hated that -_- and of Course neither did Dumbledore or Snape and a few others. Also Adoro Te Devote is Latin .

Chapter 2

When Harry woke up, it took a couple of minutes for him to realise where he was before he realised that he was at Snape...His Fathers house. He noticed thankfully that his wings hadn't unfolded during the night. He got dressed and went downstairs where Snape was in the sitting room waiting for him. He led Harry into the Dining Room where Bacon and eggs was sitting on the table. It was still hot. Harry ate as fast as he could. He hadn't eaten supper or lunch yesterday due to talking to Snape so he was starving. Snape watched Harry with an amused glance. Harry stopped eating long enough to ask:

"Does this mean I get to call you father now?"

Snapes expression went from amused to surprised.

"I can't imagine why you would want to after all the things I've done to you, but if you want to then I don't mind."

Harry took a thoughtful bite before replying.

"Ever since the war I haven't held and grudges against you. Although it's hard to forget all the things you have done to me, im happy because up until now I thought that my parents were dead. Now I have a father. That's really important to me."

Snape Looked at Harry and thought *It's amazing how much this boy has been through how he can continue to smile?* His Thoughts were cut off abruptly when Harry started speaking again.

"You know, even though you did some pretty mean things, James did some nasty ones as well. He used your own spells against you. He bullied you. Honestly he treated you worse then you treated me."

Before Snape could reply, Hedwig Flew through the window with a parcel tied to her leg. Harry caught the parcel and opened it up. There was no return address. Inside the parcel was no letter, only a single red rose. To a muggle the rose would have looked completely ordinary. But Snape recognized it right away. He took the rose carefully from Harry and turned it over in his hands.

"Who sent you this Harry?" He asked.

"There was no return address." Harry replied, looking confused.

Snape seemed deep in thought for a few seconds and then spoke:

"Harry this rose is very special. It is said to only bloom every thousand years. Giving this rose to someone literally means "Adoro Te devote", which roughly translates into "I devoutly adore you. Do you know anyone that would send you this?"

Harry didn't have a clue. He didn't know anyone who would send him a rose this special. It couldn't be Ginny because after the war, him and Ginny had sat down and decided that they were better off friends. Ron had been furious with him but had gotten over it eventually. Snape noticed that Harry wasn't saying anything and decided to change the subject.

"Come on Harry, if you are finished eating we need to go to grimmauld place and get some of your stuff so you can pack your trunk."

Harry finished eating quickly and they apparated to grimmauld place and Harry ran upstairs to pack. He packed his clothes and other belongings, then ran back downstairs where Severus (he wasn't sure he could start calling him father all of a sudden, but he could at least begin with his first name) was waiting for him so they could head to Platform 9 ¾. Harry had already done his school shopping a few weeks earlier so he was all ready to go. They apparated to platform 9 ¾. Already there were thousands of other parents sending off their kids to Hogwarts. Harry looked around until he saw Ron and Hermione. He said goodbye to Severus who was apparating to school. He got on the train and sat down in the same compartment as his two best friends.

"How was your summer?" Ron asked.

"It was…eventful." Replied Harry.

"What do you mean by eventful?" asked Hermione.

"Well I found out some things about myself that is kind of a big deal." Answered Harry.

"Well what is it Harry? Don't keep us in suspense." Ron said.

Harry paused for a second before replying.

"Well on my 17th birthday I received a letter that my mom had written before I was born. It said that my biological father wasn't James it was actually Snape. As if that wasn't enough to digest by itself it turns out that my real father was a devil which makes me ½ devil. I have wings and everything."

Hermione and Ron sat there in Shock.

Hermione was the first to recover.

"Oh my goodness Harry! That's incredible! I mean it sucks that you have Snape for a Father but being a Devil sounds so cool!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ron finally snapped out of his daze.

"Show us your wings." He demanded.

Harry focused on his wings just like Severus had taught him and they unfolded with ease. He found that although leaning against things with them unfolded was uncomfortable, it was tempting to spread them and fly, which was impossible to do in such a small space. He concentrated again and his wings folded back in. Ron was sitting with his mouth open and food hanging out.

"Wicked" He said in awe.

Hermione looked closer at Harry and noticed that his eyes were red instead of green like usual. She didn't know why she hadn't noticed it sooner.

"Harry your eyes are red!" she stated.

Harry looked at her surprised.

"Yeah. Snape said that they would fade after a week or so." He replied

Ron looked up surprised.

 

"Im so happy for you Harry! You spent all these years trying to protect us and you deserve some Happiness." Hermione exclaimed

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgment. Then throughout the air was a whistle signifying that they had arrived.


End file.
